


The Wrong Room

by Seasyndo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasyndo/pseuds/Seasyndo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt : Went into the wrong room by mistake. I was tired; didn’t notice somebody else was in the bed already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).



> prompt from Butterynutjob's weak ass excuse to share a bed.  
> My first ever writing attempt for a fandom, time to stop being a lurker.

 

Charles walked into the hotel room, dragging his feet along the carpet. He was already jet-lagged from the five-hour flight to attend a three-hour convention about mutant genetics. He’s surprised that he didn’t just doze off during the convention really. His brain is fried and he just wanted to climb into bed as fast as possible, in which he did.

 

_____________

Charles woke up to a hand resting on top of his chest. With a yelp he was awake, fully aware of his surroundings, is there an intruder in the room? Wait, his brain picked up another still sleeping life-form and it is coming from beside him.

 

There’s a man in his bed???!! _When did that happened??_

 

Charles took the time to admire whoever was sleeping beside him. The man beside him has a chiseled face and quite a toned body. Charles started poking him in his arm, hoping that it’ll wake him up. The man just stirred for awhile and he went back to sleep again. Having no avail, Charles decided to use his telepathy.

 

 _Wake up_.  he sends

 

In an instant, the other person just jumped out of bed and suddenly every metal in the room is flying towards him. Charles is so shocked and terrified by the sudden turn of events. He’s still sleep deprived from yesterday’s events that tears started building up in his eyes. He buried his face in the covers.

 

The metal dropped suddenly and was replaced by a voice.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you”

 

The other man has a deep voice, Charles noticed. He’s still stunned by almost losing his life that he look up and just stared at the other man, but he just continued talking.

 

“I have to ask, why are you doing in my bed?”

 

“What do you mean why am I in your bed? Why are  **you**  in my bed?”

 

“What? I was asleep in my room yesterday and this morning someone was beside me and decided to wake me up quite rud-…. wait are you a mutant?”

 

“Telepath. You have quite the mutation yourself, save for the fact that you almost killed me. This isn’t Room 304?” Charles was starting to wonder if the man is right.

 

“It’s Room 305”

 

Oh… _how embarrassing_.

 

“You do look cute when you blush. I’m Erik, sorry about just now, again”

 

“Charles.” Charles blushed even harder. “It’s okay”

 

“Well Charles, since we are both awake. Do you want to have breakfast together?”

 

“Okay”

 

If sleeping in the wrong bed had landed him a date with a man like Erik, Charles wonders why he doesn’t do this more often. 


End file.
